Firearm sight assemblies generally include an ocular or sight that is attached to the firearm to assist the shooter with aligning the bore of the firearm with an intended target. Commonly, the shooter adjusts either of the sight relative to the firearm, or the orientation of the sight relative to the target, to accommodate different shooting conditions such as windage and/or projectile inclination or declination conditions that may exist between the shooter and the intended target. Advancements in firearm capabilities and sighting and/or target lighting systems have resulted in firearm sighting systems and shooting conditions wherein shooters commonly desire to quickly, efficiently, and accurately associated one or more sighting devices relative to the underlying firearm and more suitable to a giving shooting condition. Further, different shooting conditions can present situations where it is desired to associate multiple sighting accessories, such as scopes, sights, lights, magnifiers, etc., relative to the underlying firearm in a manner wherein the discrete devices cooperate with one another in a manner wherein both devices are used concurrently during shooting activities.
Regardless of the intended use of one sighting device, multiple sighting devices, or the desire to change the discrete sighting devices to accommodate different shooting conditions, positioning of the discrete sighting devices relative to the underlying firearm must be highly repeatable to mitigate repeated sighting in of the firearm each time an additional or alternate sighting device is associated with the line of sight of the firearm. Failure to adequately attend to the repeatability of the association of the sighting accessories with the underlying firearm can render the underlying firearm unsuitable to achieve a requisite or desired degree of accuracy associated with subsequent use of the firearm with the respective or desired underlying sighting accessories.
Still further, many firearm sighting accessories are commonly provided with unique connection methodologies associated with securing the underlying accessory relative to an underlying firearm. Lack of uniformity or ability to cooperate between discrete sighting accessories and respective underlying accessory mounting systems detracts from the ability of the user to quickly and accurately associate discrete sighting accessories with firearms equipped with dissimilar accessory mounting systems. Configuring a discrete firearm for use with discrete firearm accessories that have been previously configured for use with another firearm having a dissimilar accessory mounting system is not an activity that can be commonly or conveniently completed in the field or during shooting activities. Further, such activities commonly require access to specialized tools or the like to effectuate the respective dissociation between a respective accessory and the underlying accessory mounting systems and subsequent association of the discrete accessory with an accessory mounting system having an alternate configuration but a configuration suitable for use or cooperation with an alternate accessory mounting system. Still further, accessories configured for cooperation or operation with one accessory mounting system commonly require additional mounting members or structures to achieve a desired operative association between such an accessory and an alternate accessory mounting system. Such considerations detract from the ability to quickly and repeatably associate a discrete accessory between respective firearms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm accessory mounting system that can be quickly and accurately associated with alternate firearms. There is a further need for a firearm accessory mounting system that is configured to cooperate with a variety of discrete accessories and configured to cooperate with different mounting methodologies associated with commercially available sighting accessories.